


Untold Stories: Johnny Topside

by Emile



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/Emile
Summary: "Who would be so cruel to force a mirror on a man with no face...?"But at one point hedidhave a face. And a name. Before Subject Delta, and even before Johnny Topside, hewassomeone.





	Untold Stories: Johnny Topside

### Credit were Credit is Due.

I do  (unfortunately)  not officially write for the Bioshock games, nor work at 2K-studios.  This is an entirely non-profit fanwork, written out of passion and love for the characters involved.

Because I have been roleplaying as Subject Delta **/** Johnny Topside for quite a while now  (you can find the blog he is active on [here](https://uncovereliminate.tumblr.com/), if you are interested)  I am starting to feel more and more confident in the narrative I have built around him, his past and his story arc in its entirety.

 _ **Joaquin Flores**_ has grown from a 'blank slate' type of player-character to a fully developed _person_ with his own flaws and trials and tribulations.

I'm honored by those inspired by him and if he's helped you shape your own version of Johnny Topside, I would love a link back so we can exchange ideas and keep sharing all our wonderful Johnny's and Delta's with the world **!**

### Joaquin's history

(skip this part if you want to go in blind and learn about Joaquin in a more organic matter, as it summarizes his past from childhood to where the story starts)

Joaquin Flores was born in San Antonio around the 1920s.  He was the first of two children born to Marisol and Costas Flores.  Who met when they both took part in an underground attempt to protect and defend townsfolk during the Mexican revolution.  They found love in the most unexpected of places and, when Marisol ended up pregnant, ended up crossing the borders they had previously only helped others cross themselves.

His parents were incredibly gifted people in their fields of work  (Marisol was a technician and Costas was in construction)  but due to racism and other prejudice, it was hard for them to get work and keep an steady income.  They did everything they could to survive and provide Joaquin with the best care they could, though.

When his mother was pregnant had his sister, there were a lot of complications during the pregnancy and she was born two months early.  Anastasia was born deaf, mute and was diagnosed with ALS at a young age.

Despite most of his parents' attention and money going to her and her treatments and Joaquin still being too young to fully understand what's going on, he never really blamed his sister for it and his bond with Anastasia was really strong.

Joaquin was sixteen and home alone when Anastasia eventually lost her ability to breathe.  She passed away before help arrived.

As the tensions in the house  (especially between his parents)  grew around who _might_ have **/** _should_ have **/** _could_ have done more to help Ana, Joaquin did what he does best.   _He ran._

Dropping everything he had going on and taking only the cash he had saved up and the clothes on his back, he left Santa Antonio and started traveling the world.  He went from odd job to odd job, anything that would earn him a meal and a warm bed.

In his mid-twenties, he had eventually found his way and settled in Iceland, hoping for a shot at the university for marine science there.  Meanwhile he works at the harbor, helping with fishing during the season and otherwise carrying cargo.


End file.
